The lady of Wraithmarsh
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Kathryn is the daughter of the lord and lady of Oakvale, but when the shadows attack, Kathryn is unable to escape and joins the lost lives of Oakvale. Hundreds of years later, The shadow restore Kathryn to life to torment the shadow that had sacrificed her, but they have wiped her memorise. Kathryn befriends the King Sparrow and his sons,not realising the hold the shadow courts has
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - return

_**I walked through Oakvale in my sky blue gown, I waved to the villagers, who happily waved back. I loved this town, but there was one person who hated me. I saw her, Danielle, a farmers daughter. She glared as I past. **_

_**"Good morning, Danielle." I smiled, and so our morning routine began. **_

_**"Go away." Danielle growled. **_

_**"Can we just be friends?" I asked **_

_**"No!" she walked away, I sighed and carried on my morning walk, I headed to the tailors. I entered, Mr. Reed was was setting out the new clothes, his wife, Mrs. Reed was sitting in a corner sowing. **_

_**"Good morning Mr. Reed, good morning Mrs. Reed. " I smiled**_

_**"Kathryn, how are you this fine day?" Mr. Reed asked , even though my father told me never to talk to the 'lower' classes, the Reed's were the nicest family I had ever met. **_

_**"It is grand, can Adrian join me on a walk? Or has he skipped some chores again?" I smiled. **_

_**"He has done all his chores, but he left a while ago." Mrs. Reed said **_

_**"Did he said where he was going?" I asked **_

_**"No, sorry." they said together **_

_**"I see... Can you tell him I was looking for him?" I asked **_

_**"Of course sweetie." Mrs. Reed smiled, I left and headed home. I wondered where Adrian had gone. **_

_**A few hours later, I was lying on my bed, reading. I heard screaming, I got up and looked out my window. People ran in hurried panic, I gasped... Shadows chased them, taking their lives. I halt on to my book as I ran downstairs, my parents had already gone. I went out the back door and ran. I soon found myself surrounded by shadows, I looked around, paniced, where is Adrian? I screamed, I knew that was the last noise I would ever make... **_

_You belong to the thief, forget everything and start an immortal life, afresh..._

I heard creaking, sitting up, I found myself in a run down room, a new book was in my hand. I wondered where I was. I stood, the floor threatening to collapse benethe me. I hurriedly got out of the building, I stood there for a while wondering where I should go, where I could go. Suddenly a hooded woman appeared.

"Oh, excuse me..." I said, the woman looked up and screeched. I screamed, a banshee! I had only heard of them from... Where had I heard of them? I clutched my book, and closed my eyes. I heard something, I looked up again to see an oldish man, he had flicks of grey hair in his soft brown.

"Are you ok, mam?" He asked, I nodded. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I woke up in that house..." I looked at the building "That manor." I corrected myself "I don't remember anything else."

"Do you have a name?" The man asked

"Kathryn." I said, I remember my name!

"Well, Miss Kathryn, if you have no where to go, you may come back to the castle with me. " the man said

"It is not right for a lady to go with a man, who's has yet to introduce themselves." I said, the man looked surprised, but looked at the manor.

"I am King Sparrow, please follow me." He entered the manor, I followed. He searched a few rooms, we found the study, a large painting was behind the main desk. It had a man and woman with a young girl, she had glorious ginger locks. "Seems you are of noble birth." Sparrow said, he searched the room as I looked at the painting. "Kathryn Rivera, daughter of the Lord and lady of Oakvale... So, as no...one else is alive from Oakvale, I, King Sparrow of Albion, bequeath you with the title, Lady of Wraithmarsh. "

" Wraithmarsh? " I asked

" I have quite a story to tell. " Sparrow looked at me. " Come, let's get to safety. " He began to leave, I followed him.

When we got to a castle in BowerStone, I had to sit for several hours, the first hour was of Sparrow telling me what happened to Oakvale, the rest was my crying. King Sparrow allowed me to grieve in peace. But someone walked in; King Sparrow got a maid to hurriedly show me to a room. I never got to see the person who entered. I bathed and changed into a soft lilac coloured dress. I sat on the edge of the bed. Who would have done something so horrible to my family...? My friends...? _**THEIR**_ family and friends? I wrung my hands nervously. There was a knock on the door. I stood as the door opened; a boy with black hair came in.

"Are you Kathryn?" He asked

"Yes... Who are you? " I questioned nervously.

"I'm Logan, son of King Sparrow." He introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you." I bowed.

"My father told me everything, are you okay?" Logan asked

"I'll have to be..." I looked down.

"Prince Logan, Lady Kathryn, King Sparrow wants you to join him for dinner. Prince Christopher is already down waiting. "A maid, who was passing told us, we headed down, I followed behind Logan.

Prince Christopher was all but pleased to allow me to be seated next to him. I guessed King Sparrow must have informed him of my situation. We had a salad for our evening meal; Prince Christopher put two baby tomatoes in his cheeks and grinned. I laughed softly, I had never seen someone do something as humorous as that before. King Sparrow seemed pleased that I was acting so comfortable in their company.

"Lady Kathryn, how old wer…are you?" The king asked after a while.

"15." I answered

"I will make sure a house is built for you, I will believe you will enjoy Millfields, until then, you can stay with us." King Sparrow smiled

"Thank you, your majesty!" I smiled.

_And that is how it was, I waited 2 years for the house to be completed and then moved to Millfields. I visited the castle every day, at the king's, and the prince's, request. And so it continued like that, for a few years. I witnessed the death of Sparrow, and since that night I was haunted by nightmares of Oakvale and the day it burned…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A matter of Life and death

_Dearest Diary, _

_It has been 4 years since Logan had gone on that exploration – has it really been 4 years since I last wrote? Anyway, Logan has become a tyrant, and poor Prince Christopher has to feel the full blunt of it. I cannot help him, I have little power against 'King' Logan._

_But, I have a chance to see Prince Christopher again today, for the first time in 8 months; Logan doesn't let me around anymore, unless HE wants to see me. I have been called for an 'urgent' business meeting, not sure why – I am no business woman, he knows that. I just have to hope Prince Christopher is waiting outside the throne room like all the other times. Unless, I get there early… Yes, that is what I will do. I will get there early._

_Lady Kathryn_

I closed the book, my last gift from King Sparrow. I stood, I had to change. I was keeping to the idea of getting there early, I picked out my old sky blue dress. I had repaired it so I could wear it again. After doing my hair, I headed out, I choose to walk as it was such a lovely day.

As I was passing the monorail station, a carriage came from behind. I had to move as it passed, I caught sight of the logo. Reaver. Apparently, he was frightfully horrid to his staff. I continued to the castle. I wondered where Reaver was going.

I reached the castle an hour before the meeting.

"Lady Kathryn!" I turned to see Prince Christopher running my way. He had changed in the last 8 months. He was taller and was more muscled then before, but he still had the playful, childish spark in his eyes.

"Prince Christopher." I bowed, smiling. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"I missed you!" He said

"I have missed you, I am happy to see you." I smiled as he let me go.

"Lady Kathryn." I looked up to see Logan, the prince growled under his breath.

"Your majesty." I bowed.

"Since you are here early, would you like to start the meeting, the other is here." Logan asked

"If you wish to start, sir." I said. He nodded and headed to the throne room. "I will see you later Prince." I sighed and went to the throne room too. Loga was talking to a man in a white suite.

"Lady Kathryn, I would like you to meet Lord Reaver." Logan introduce him, Reaver watched me from the corner of his eye with complete interest.

"Pleasure." I bowed to him.

"No, the pleasure is mine." Reaver took my hand and kissed it. I pulled my hand back quickly after, and looked at the king.

"What is this meeting about your majesty. It confused me ever so much. I am no business woman." I said

"That is the reason I have asked you here. Reaver is the lord of industry. I want to had control of Wraithmarsh so he came build more factories." Logan said, I froze, Reaver was looking at me. I shook my head.

"No. I refuse to have those monstrosities built in my town. It is now a town of death, but I will look of it as my parents before me." I told him, I glared at Reaver. "No one decides what happens to my town, unless I say so!"

"Lady Kathryn…." Logan began.

"No, Wraithmarsh will remain free of any factories and people." I said "It isn't safe, you know that. Your father…"

"My father is dead." Logan growled

"His stories are not. There are still banshees, hollowmen, and balverines. They all haunt Wraithmarsh. The people at the factories will be killed within a week!" I told him "I have nothing more to say about this." I walked off without Logan saying anything. How could he! He knew that I wouldn't agree! I got to the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath, I signed, Reaver walked past me. I watched him leave.

"Lady Kathryn, come with me!" Prince Christopher came from nowhere and dragged me to the training room.

"Prince…" I began.

"Sorry about that!" He smiled sheepishly "Are you ok?"

"Sort of." I said "Why did you bring me here?" I asked

"He wants you to see him train. He has been getting good." Sir Walter Beck came in.

"Really? I can't wait to see!" I smiled, happily. That seemed to please Prince Christopher a lot. I watched him; I could see Sparrow in him. I wondered if Christopher was a hero too… I jumped when Christopher brought down his sword, shattering Walter's own blade. "oh my…That was unbelievable…" I gasped

"Am I great teacher or what?" Walter chuckled, he looked at Christopher. "There's something…" he began

"Christopher, Walter…oh and Lady Kathryn… Outside the castle, there's a demonstration." Elise, a middle class girl who had the prince's heart came in.

"Oh no…" Walter said, we all ran to the main hall and looked out the windows. "It's been ages since Logan listened to me, but I should find him." Walter walked off.

"We should follow him; the guards are away from the stairs." Elise said, Christopher nodded. I willing followed, I had a bad feeling. We looked through the key holes to the war room, listening to Logan's order to kill the people. Christopher pushed open the door.

"What are you doing here? The war room is no place for a child." Logan glared at Christopher, he saw me and looked almost amused.

"I won't let you hurt those people." Christopher stood up against his brother.

"Do you think you should be making these decisions? Every well, take my brother, his friend and Lady Kathryn to the throne room. We'll settle this matter officially." Logan said, guards grabbed us from behind. I looked at Logan, his eyes were on me, I turned away as we were lead from the room.

I couldn't really register what was going on, but I stood with Christopher. He had to choose between Elise's life and those of the people. I was shaking in fear, What about me? I found myself looking at Logan questionably. Christopher choose Elise, I watched as the couple were parted, A scream croosed my mind, I found tears welling up in me eyes. I turned to Loga, with an anger I had never felt before.

"Why do such a horrid thing?" I cried

"I'm king…" Logan began.

"Then you should protect them… I lost me family, I never had the choice to save them." I said, Christopher hugged me, I hugged him back. "Everything will be ok, Christopher." I whispered to him.

"Take my brother to his room. Lady Kathryn come with me." Guards pulled Christopher away, leaving me with Logan. What was my punishment?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Fearing the king

Logan led me to his study. I looked at the floor, I shouldn't have got involved... Logan slammed my back against the door, his face close to mine. His hands gripped my wrists.

"What are you thinking?" He asked

"What has happened to you?" I said, I looked at him in desperate fear. This was not the Logan I know.

"I grew up." Logan said

"You were already grown up, you have changed from a loving king to a tyrant…" I told him, he face pushed closer to mine, his grip tightened, I winced in pain. I looked at Logan, tears threatening to spill.

"It is no business of yours what has happened." Logan growled, I let the tears fall, his hold was becoming painful, I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked, Logan grunted in pain. I ran, throwing open the door. I almost crashed into Jasper.

"Lady Kathryn, Prince Christopher wants to speak to you." He said. I nodded and followed him to Christopher's chambers. I had to leave the castle as soon as possible.

"Lady Kathryn!" Christopher hugged me; I was slightly surprised at the sudden embrace. He hold was comforting, unlike Logan's harsh grip.

"Prince Christopher... " I whispered and hugged him back.

"We're leaving the castle, come with us." Christopher said

"Ok!" I nodded, Christopher halt my hand, and followed Walter and Jasper. As we reached the mausoleum, I looked back at the castle, before I was dragged inside.

I placed a hand on Sparrow's tomb. I looked at Christopher, he gave me a sad smile. We jumped when the hands of the statue fell revealing something. To be more precise, King Sparrow's old guild seal.

"Your father's most prized possession. The guild seal. Take it. " Walter said, Christopher picked up the ancient object and took a step back.

"Is something suppose to happen?" He asked, suddenly the seal began to glow, and he vanished. In what seemed like no time at all, he was back, standing on the guild symbol on the floor.

"How do you feel?" I asked

"I'm not sure..." Christopher said, he had a gauntlet on his hand.

"You're supposed to cast a spell on that seal." Walter pointed to the symbol Christopher was standing on. "And the way out will open."

"And why didn't you say so before?" Jasper asked

"And ruin the surprise?" Walter chuckled

Christopher concentrated a was able to cast a fire spell, a secret passage opened. I heard logan's men in the gardens.

"Go. Quickly!" I told them.

"Kathryn..." Christopher began.

" A lady does not go on adventures. I will help from home. Our rebellion base, if you will." I took his hands "Logan has betrayed your father's kingdom. You must be the one to restore balance."

" I'll miss you." Christopher hugged me

"And I you, Prince." I smiled. "Now go, I'll cover for you."

"Be careful." Christopher said, then he went down the secret passage followed by Walter and Jasper. I watched as the passage closed. I sat on the cold stone next to Sparrow's tomb. Logan entered the catacombs, I didn't look at him.

"I knew you would be here." He said

"How impressive." I answered, I couldn't look at him.

"Where's my brother?" Logan asked

"In his room, depressed, the last time I saw him." I stood, and finally faced him. "Unless, he ran away... Then there will be no surprise that he has gone."

"What does that mean?" Logan growled.

"You broke his heart. You have forced everyone who cares away." I bowed my head "You should really start thinking about your duty as king in a more serious light. I should be heading home." I walked past him, he suddenly took my hand in his. Surprised, I looked at him, he was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry..." Logan said, I squeezed his hand.

"It is not I, to whom you should be apologising." I answered, I kissed his cheek. "I will always be here, as you have always been there. I owe so much to your family."

"Will you visit tomorrow..?" Logan asked

"If you wish me to." Logan nodded " Then, goodnight my king. I shall see you in the morning." My hand slid from his grip. Once outside, I ran home. What a confusing day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I forgot I hadn't up dated chapter 4. So, here is the run in with Reaver.

* * *

chapter 4 - Lady Vs Lord.

The next day, I was getting ready to see Logan. There was a knock at the door.

"Can somebody get that please." I called. I had 3 maids and 1 butler. They were like family to me. I was just trying to tie up the back of my dress when someone came in. I turned to see the lord of Industry. I glared at him. "Do you have no respect for ladies!" I growled

"I know how to treat woman perfectly well." He leaned over me

"I have heard of your...treatments...Lord Reaver." I backed away "Marie." I called, The youngest maid rushed.

"Yes, Lady Kathryn?" She asked, she stood away from Reaver.

"May you assist me with the back of my dress please?" I said

"Of course." Marie tied it up. "There you are."

"Thank you, please remind the others that I don't know how I will be at the castle. Once all chores are done, you are free to spend the rest of the day however you wish. But nothing dangerous." I told her, she nodded and left.

"You're off to the castle too?" Reaver smirked

"The king asked me to visit yesterday, we had a minor disagreement. I believe today's visit is to mend the cracks in our friendship." I told him.

"I am intrigued, how long have you known the king and how did your friendship to begin?" Reaver questioned

"King Sparrow found me in Wraithmarsh, He and his sons looked after me until this manor was built for me." I explained, I put on a clock. "Now excuse me"

"Allow me to escort you to the castle." Reaver held out his arm.

"Why would I need an escort, especially you." I headed downstairs and out the doors, my Butler waved me off. Reaver was hot on my heals. "Anyway, people may start thinking things if they see me with you."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Reaver smirked.

"Of course!" I said "I mean no disrespect my lord, but I would rather avoid such rumours like the ones that surround you."

"Shame, I would love to get to know you on a more...personal level." Reaver games closer.

"You are a vile man, Lord Reaver. I do wonder how woman even touch you." I backed away from him, I shook my head "Please, Lord Reaver, I would rather make this journey alone." I continued along, Leaving Reaver behind. As I continued my way to the castle, something seemed different...I shook my head, I had to forget my meeting with Reaver. A friend was waiting for me.I picked up my pace.

I knocked on the war room door and waited.

"Enter." Logan called, I entered, at first he looked annoyed, but as soon as he saw it was me and smiled "I'm surprised you came."

"I told a friend I would visit. I would never go against a friend." I smiled, my heart pinged with guilt.

"After what I have done...You still consider me a friend?" Logan liked at me

"I feel you have a tabooed reason for your actions. I can only hope that those feelings are right and you are not doing those things for selfish reasons." I told him

"You truely have a pure heart." Logan smiled "Come." He took my hand and led me from the war room.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's a secret." Logan answered.

"Okay!" I titled, Logan looked at me. I smiled brightly at him, he replied with a soft smile. He showed me up to the highest balcony in the castle. "Wow..." I gazed out, over the top over Bowerstone.

"I come up here to think." Logan muttered.

"You should have seen Oakvale, forget Bowerstone's might and Oakfield's beauty, Oakvale was Albion's pride and joy." I smiled

"It was?" Logan asked, seemingly interested

"Oh, indeed. It was best in autumn. It was so beautiful." I smiled dreamily "I just wish I could remember what I used to do..."

"What do you mean?" Logan looked at me

"I remember what Oakvale looked like... but the people...I can't remember any of them... my family or my friends..." I sighed

"You'll remember one day." Logan said

"I sure hope so." I nodded, Logan stood by my side as we watched the City.

"Your majesty!" A servant rush up, we both turned. "Lord Reaver demands to speak to you."

"Whatever for?" Logan asked

"He won't say, sir." The servant looked worried, Logan looked at me, before heading off. I followed not too far behind.

It is just Logan, Reaver and I in the Throne room. Reaver was claiming he knew someone who could tell him where Prince Christopher was. I stood at the back listening, worried but not showing it, instead I watched the conversation with confusion.

"Who is this Person Reaver, and it better not be one of those ladies who you are able to bed whenever." Logan sighed

"No, the person in question is actually right here, isn't that right? Lady Kathryn?" Reaver looked at me, I jumped a little at my name, my mind had wondered elsewhere.

"Pardon?" I looked between them

"Reaver claims you know the whereabouts of my brother." Logan sighed

"Wait! Prince Christopher is missing?!" I gave them a horrified surprised look.

"You didn't know?" Logan asked

"I know you couldn't find him last night, but I thought he might be sulking somewhere." I told him "If I had known, I would of stayed and helped you look for him."

"I have men looking for him, don't worry." Logan said, Reaver looked at me angrily.

"Though, may I speak my mind?" I asked

"Okay..." Logan looked confused, I went over to Reaver.

"Are you accusing me because of this morning when I quite clearly rejected you?" I glared at him.

"My dear, You never rejected me, you just denied yourself." Reaver grinned.

"I may not have many memories, my lord, but I know those I should be weary of. You are one of them." I turned to Logan. "Excuse, Your majesty, I will head home. Please, tell me when Prince Christopher comes home." I bowed and left.

One the way Home, Reaver's carriage stopped in front of me. I stopped as Reaver climbed out.

"May I help you, Lord Reaver?" I asked

"You are exteremly brave." He said

"Thank you, now, I should go. As I said this morning, I would rather not be seen with you." I walked past him, Why couldn't he leave me be?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note : Sorry I haven't updated at all recently. Having major family problems. May have lost my granddad, so, been busy helping my grandma instead of writing. I will try and update more.

Amee – can you not call me Jaddy, The bullies of my secondary school called me that a lot so, it is not a nice name in my eyes.

* * *

Chapter 5 - An dangerous place

I sat at my dinner table, it had been 3 days since I had the run in with Reaver. I got a plate of toast and got up.

"Marie? Can you bring my tea outside when it is done?" I called

"Of course my lady." She called back. I went out to the front garden of my manor. There was a small white table with gold swirling patterns, it had 2 matching chairs. I put the plate down ask sat, A young boy ran pass.

"Good morning Lady Kathryn." He smiled, opening the gate. He held out the days paper.

"Good morning Kyle, thank you." I took it and looked at the front cover "Still looking for the prince?" I asked

"Yes, madam." Kyle nodded.

"Please join me for a while." I smiled, Marie place tea in front of me as Kyle took the other chair. "Marie, please get Kyle some juice and something to eat." She nodded and went back in.

"You don't have to get me anything.." Kyle said

"It's fine, beside, we haven't spoken in a while. How is your family?" I smiled

"Better, my sister is no longer ill. Thank you for paying for her treatment." Kyle looked down slyly.

"It's fine!" I looked at him "I enjoy helping my friends." Marie placed some juice and some jam covered toast in front of Kyle.

"We don't know what we would do without you." Kyle admitted. I was about to reply but the gate opened, it was a little girl. She silently passed me a letter before running off. "Who was that?"

" I don't know..." I looked at the letter, it was Christopher's writing. "Carlson, can you take this to my study?" I asked, my Butler took it from me.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Kyle asked, drinking his juice.

"I will later...oh..." I stopped, the royal carriage stopped outside the manor. I hadn't heard from Logan in 3 days... Both Kyle and I bowed when Logan came out. He looked down at Kyle in confusion.

"I-I should go." Kyle stammered.

" Give my best wishes to your family, oh and would it be okay if I dropped by later this week?" I asked, Kyle nodded and ran off, with the toast in his hand.

"You kindness hasn't faltered." Logan stepped into the garden, the carriage went off.

"I hope it never does. Please take a seat, is there anything you would like to drink?" I asked

"I'll have tea, if that is okay." Logan sat

"Marie..." I looked at her, She nodded and went in.

"What brings you here, your Majesty?" I asked, Marie came out a placed a tea cup before Logan then left. I poured him some tea.

"I have an invitation. If you would care to accept." Logan said, I placed the tea pot down and picked up my own tea.

"Um, what sort of invitation?" I looked at him taking a sip.

"Well, I have decided that today I will spend my time at the secret beach my father used to take us too. Would you care to join me?" Logan smiled

"I would love too!" I nodded. I noticed Nobles watching, I frowned. "It is a shame I live around such nosey neighbours!" I added loudly. Logan turned, the Nobles scattered "Such pains, they will do anything to get some decent gossip." I sighed

"You are welcome to stay in the castle, you will be able to live in complete privacy if you wish." Logan offered.

"It is okay, despite the neighbours, this is a very peaceful place to live." I smiled, Logan finished his own drink.

"Well, shall we go?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. Logan rose and held out his hand to me. I gladly accepted it, he helped me up.

"Marie, you and the others can have the day off. " I told her, she smiled and nodded. Logan and I got in to another carriage and set off. I looked out the windows as everything passed, I felt Logan watching me. I turned to him, he went red and looked away. I smiled and took his hand.

"I am so happy you asked me to accompany you." I told him "we get little time to talk these days."

"I am glad you agreed to come." Logan said

"we are friends, I would never turn down a friend." I smiled "You can me for help whenever you need it, or ask to have a fun day out."

"Thank you, I am glad I have one friend." Logan smiled and looked out the window. I watch him sadly. There was a large bang and smoke filled the carriage. "Kathryn!" Logan cried. I felt something grab my arm and pulled me from my seat.

"hey.." I gasped, A cloth covered my face, a strange smell cause me to grow dizzy, the last thing I heard was Logan calling my name.

"She is close to Logan, don't give her anything until she gives decent information." A female said.

"Yes mam." A male replied, I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room, I panicked, images from Oakvale flashed before my eyes. A door opened, a man entered with an oil lamp. "good, you're awake."

"W-Who are you?" I asked

"It doesn't matter, I am going to ask you questions." He pressed a gun to my head, the steel was cold compared to my feverish skin.

"I'll answer anything…" I whimpered, I answered all his questions. He headed to the door with the oil lamp. "wait, can't I have some light?" I asked, he smirked

"no." he blew out the flame and left. I heard a key lock the door. I struggled against the rope that bound my arms behind me. I cried, I wanted to go home…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note : I am on an update roll this week! Wow, even I'm impressed. I know I won't be able to keep this up, but I will try my best.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Realisation

I remained in that room for Avo knows how long. I would never I was afraid to people, but I was terrified here. Alone, and in the dark. I heard voices, watching the doorway wearily. I was afraid they were done with me, so would get rid of me. I frowned, the voices seemed familiar. My blood, that had been my only warmth, froze up; the whole room seemed smaller, darker. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Prince Christopher and Sir Walter…Here to speak with the contemptible, villainous beings who enjoyed my suffering. I began struggling more than I had before, one of my wrists got free, I could feel blood running down my arm, but that was the least of my worries. I stood weakly and stumbled to the door. I pressed my ear against it.

"Well, Prince, we do have one thing to use against your brother. Maybe you can get answers from it." I heard a female. I pressed myself against the wall, as the door unlocked and 4 people entered. I glared at them, before sneaking out. The door closed behind me, I took a deep breath, and ran. I found my way out of that damned sewer. The light blinded me, I walked blindly, I had to get away.

"Ben Finn, look out!" A voice said, I walked into someone, they caught me before I fell. I weakly tried opening my eyes, I looked up at the charming face of a soldier.

"A solider!" I smiled, shocking him. "Please, I must get to the castle."

"Are you a rebel spy at the castle?" The soldier asked quietly

"Rebel spy?" I repeated, seeing him more clearly. I noticed I was in industrial. I had heard this was where the rebels were based.

"Yes, you base is in the sewer, right?" The soldier said

"You are with them…" I pushed myself away from him fearfully. Confusing all of the soldiers with him. "Must get to Logan.." I muttered, I turned, running. Leaving the soldiers calling after me.

I ended up collapsing near the gate joining industrial to Bowerstone market. Several guards gasped

"Lady Kathryn!" They ran over, one picked me up.

"King Logan…" I said

"We'll take you to him. Hold on, my lady." The one holding me said, he looked at the others "don't let anyone leave or enter Industrial. And inform lord Reaver the rebels are indeed residing in his domain." I felt my conscious fade.

I opened my eyes weakly, Logan was watching me worriedly.

"Your majesty…"I began

"Sshh." Logan said with a small smile "You were barely alive when you got here. I am glad I didn't have to bury the most important friend in my life."

"I won't be…I lied Logan…" I said, I had to tell all I knew. "I helped Christopher escape…I promised to help him in the revolution… But, I realise it was an injudicious choice…"

"Why?" Logan asked, his voice harsh, I flinched.

"Those who took me, are now friends with Christopher. I cannot help him with friends like that…they enjoyed my suffering. I am so sorry…I never wanted our friendship to end this way…"

"Our friendship is not over, but stronger." Logan took one of my hands and kissed it lightly. "No one would be as honest to me as you just have." He wiped away my tears "don't be afraid Kathryn. I would never hurt you, but I would feel safer if you stayed here. You will get better, and no one will hurt you."

"I don't want to become an encumbrance…" I told him

"Oh, Kathryn. You will never be one of those." Logan smiled "I will get a maid to aid you in having a bath. I shall summon your workers to the castle so they can attend to you, for they know you more than my workers. And for dinner, would you rather eat here, or in the dining hall with me?"

"I will join you." I nodded "thank you." But, I feared what Christopher may do to Logan once the revolution hit Bowerstone. Logan left and a maid took his place not long later.

"Come on my lady." She said helping me up.

Not long later, dress nicely with my hair done. I headed down to the dining hall. Guards and workers greeted me happily, I replied in kind. I entered the dining hall, Logan smiled when he saw me.

"Lady Kathryn, feeling better?" He asked

"Yes, thank you." I sat beside him.

"Your workers are on their way. They were relieved to hear you were okay." Logan said as food was placed before us.

"I have always said they worried too much." I smiled "But, I am glad they do." I looked at the meal before us, it was my favourite.

"I thought, if you had your favourite meal, you would feel better faster." Logan blushed lightly

"I am surprised you even remembered it." I took a bite. "It's perfect, thank you." My words seemed to please Logan to no end. I hadn't seen him smile in years; it was reassuring to know that it was I that got him to smile.

"Sir, your schedule for tomorrow." A butler came in as Logan and I had finished our main meal and maids were cleaning up. He gave Logan a list, before leaving.

"Busy day tomorrow?" I asked

"In the morning, yes. I am free in the afternoon." Logan smiled, suddenly a small piece of paper from his list. We watched at is fluttered to the floor. The curly writing of Reaver was noticeable. Logan picked it up. "It seems I am invited to a party at Reaver's. Would you care to join me, Lady Kathryn?"

"I would love to, but I am without any clothes suitable for an occasion." I replied

"I will request for a tailor to bring some of his finest gowns and you may choose the one that is to your liking." Reaver said

"You don't have too…" I began

"I know, but I want too." Logan looked at me. "You have been through a lot, please, allow me to spoil you." I blushed and smiled softly.

"If you wish." I nodded, I made a promise to stand by Logan, no matter Christopher chose to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The ball of nightmares

I was up early the next morning, mostly because the royal doctor what to check my wrist again. It had begun to heal but was still sore. I sat alone at the dining table, Logan was already in court. I was sad that I couldn't be there to assist him.

"Lady Kathryn, the tailor is here." A maid came in.

"Okay, where is he?" I stood up.

"He has gone to your room to set up the gowns." She replied.

"Thank you." I smiled and finished my tea, before heading up to the guest room. I felt safe with the castle walls. For so long, Sparrow protected me then Logan…I though Christopher would then protect me, but it seems I was wrong. I opened my bed room door. "They are stunning!" I gasped, upon gazing on the many dresses the tailor had brought.

"I am glad you agree." The Tailor smiled "You may choose any you like, the king has already paid for it. You can pick any three."

"3? I only need one. And Logan…." I began

"The other two are gifts. Everyone had heard what had happened, my lady. The whole community where trying to decide what to get you as a gift, Once they had heard I was coming here…"

"They choose to get me a gown." I sighed with a small smile. "I cannot accept such a gift from them, the money they…"

"These are free gifts. I told them I would need no payment, if it means making you feel better." The tailor shook his head.

"Wow…" I blushed, the fact the community were trying to make me feel better was enough for me to feel so much better. "Then, could you do something for me, in return?" I asked

"Of course." The Tailor nodded.

"Go to my old manor, around the back there is a hidden chest there. Give the items to the children of Bowerstone, promise me." I said

"I promise." The tailor smiled.

"Thank you." I nodded; I then turned and looked at the dress. "Now, I am not even sure where to start." The tailor chuckled.

Later that day, I was getting ready for the ball. Logan was taking me for a special meal first. He said it was best if we missed the first part of the ball, he never replied when I asked why. I was wearing my brand new light blue gown with purple corset. I looked at myself in a mirror, I wasn't sure if I was looking suitable for a ball.

"You look fine, my Lady." Marie smiled, I turned to her. She was holding a small box.

"What's that?" I asked

"Another gift from well-wishers." She gave a nervous chuckle.

"You know what I said about you buying me stuff Marie. I accept the kind gesture, but I would rather you spent your earnings on yourself." I told her.

"Just this once my lady, please." Marie asked, I sighed and smiled.

"Every well." I nodded, Marie smiled.

"Close your eyes then." I did so; I felt a cold metal chain around my neck. "Okay, you can look now." I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. I gasped, it was a necklace with a ruby heart. "I sent an adventure to Wraithmarsh to search the old the manor where you lived, they found this."

"I remember this…" I muttered and touched it, I felt tears well up.

"My lady, are you okay?" Marie asked

"I don't know, I just feel so sad…"I wiped my tears away. "Thank you so much Marie." I hugged her. Marie hugged me back.

"Are you two okay?" Logan entered the room.

"Yes, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes." Logan held out his arm, I took it.

"Please take care of my lady." Marie bowed to him.

"I promise." Logan nodded, he led me from the room, out of the castle and into carriage, this time he refused to let go of my hand. We went for a meal in Oakfield, before heading to Reaver's manor.

We were led through the manor by a ginger butler, who just creeped me out. Reaver smirked as he saw me with Logan.

"You brought her along." He stated, I glared at him and held my head high. I wasn't going to let that over ego of his belittle me in any sense. I noticed a cage with a man and a woman.

"Logan…" I gripped his hand.

"What is it?" He asked, he too looked at the cage.

"The man was the one questioning me when I was kidnapped." I told him, Logan's eyes narrowed at the man, who choose that moment to take a look at the new comers. I froze and hid behind Logan, I peeked out from behind him to look at the woman, she seemed familiar. Suddenly the doors opened and the man turned and spoke to a female, I recognised her voice. Only then, the cage began to rise. I looked down at a coloured woman. She glared up at Reaver, then saw the King and glared at him too. A man dropped beside her, I realised he must have been holding on to the cage.

"Christopher…" I whispered, he looked at me. I watched him sadly, he just looked back in complete surprise. I changed my gaze up to the caged woman again, she was in tears. Reaver and the rebels exchanged a few words. I heard Wheel of misfortune. Then heard the clogs of a spinning wheel, I looked at Logan worried. "I don't think it was wise to come here…" I whispered to him, he nodded in agreement.

"Are you two coming to watch the fight?" Reaver asked, Logan and I turned.

"A fight? No way!" I shook my head

"I'll go to make sure they aren't killed." Logan whispered to me, I watched him leave with Reaver, he smiled reassuringly at, before the door closed. I sighed.

"How did you escape?" The man asked

"I snuck out the door." I replied.

"Lady Kathyrn..?" The woman looked at me. I looked back.

"you know me?" I asked.

"You don't remember…" She muttered, a dark laughter in her eyes. "shame…"

"Don't remember what?" I frowned

"We were rivals in Oakvale…" The woman muttered, my eyes widened, a quick memory flashed across my mind. "Doesn't Reaver remind you of some one?"

"No..not that I can think of…why?" I asked

"Look into his eyes. They hold the answer." She fell silent. A small smile crossed my lips.

"It's good to see you well," I smiled, she looked at me confused, then looked down sadly. The doors behind me opened, I found my gaze drawn to Reaver, what that woman said. Reaver looked back at me, Something in me frozen…._Impossible!_

"_Adrian!" I laughed, we fell into a pile of leaves. "My parents will kill me if I ruin my new dress."_

"_Then you can come a live with me." Adrian grinned, his light amber eyes sparkled joviall._

"_Oh, I wish that could be true." I sighed_

"Are you Okay Kathryn?" Logan once again stood at my side. I looked at the woman in the cage. An anger I had never felt before burnt inside me, I turned to Reaver.

"Release Danielle." I demanded, Reaver looked shocked. "Now!" The whole party fell silent, Danielle stared wide eyed at me, as I glared at Reaver. I finally understood what had happened that fateful day.


End file.
